


They've Always Been Your Team

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Ron the Ultimate Birthday Present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They've Always Been Your Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** They've Always Been Your Team  
 **Summary:** Harry gets Ron the Ultimate Birthday Present.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Birthday  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

They've Always Been Your Team

  
"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ron obliged and Harry stepped close, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Warm lips pressed firmly against his and Ron yielded to Harry's tender kiss as the sensation of Apparation overtook them both.

Ron sighed into Harry's mouth as they arrived at their mysterious destination.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," Harry whispered softly. "Open your eyes."

Ron did, stepping back to take in the scene and gasped. They were standing in the Chudley Cannon's private owner's box!

"They've always been your team Ron," Harry said, his eyes shining, "and now they really are."


End file.
